


Just Friends

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Everyone could tell that they were more than just friends.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Just Friends

Everyone could tell that they were more than just friends.

The team would sit down for a few drinks after a tough mission, and she’d assume her position at her Captain’s right hand. No one would question it, just exchange quick glances that would say more than any of them could out loud.

Cassian would make a witty comment and immediately look at her to see her reaction. She’d laugh a little too hard and lean a little too close for them to be just friends.

He seem mesmerized by her smile, enchanted by her laugh. There was no one like her, no one that got along quite as well with K-2, no one that could match him stride for stride on the battlefield. He’d stare a little too long for them to be just friends.

We’d talk about the mission for a moment before we all got too drunk to remember the events that had transpired. A few of us would bring up the sling she had on her arm, and question the anger that had come wafting off of Cassian when she got shot. He’d brush it off, but place his arm protectively around her waist, holding her a little too close for them to be just friends.

We all knew that she wouldn’t be leaving with us tomorrow. Without her right hand she couldn’t hold a blaster or fly the ship, the two things she was best at and most needed for. The whole team knew how that scene would play out.

“Promise me that you guys will be careful.” She’d say, staring straight at the Captain. We’d all answer that “of course we will be careful” and he’d mutter something about her needing to rest up.

She’d hug us all. Of course she’d be worrying about her team. She jokingly called us “her children”, and we had all accepted her as our mother, to a degree. It was just unspoken that Cassian was our father.

She’d hug the Captain a little longer than the rest of us, murmuring that he’d “better not do anything stupid”, and he’d smile. She’d worry a little too much for them to be just friends.

When she was healed enough to come along on another mission, Cassian would keep her behind him. She’d complain, trying to push him out of her way and hit her kill quota, and eventually he’d admit, defeatedly, that we needed her. She’d step out of the ship, as fierce and capable in battle as always.

When we got home, he’d keep her behind as the rest of us dealt with gear. “You know you needed me. I’m fine.” She’d say, shoving him out of the way so that she could help us unload.

He’d grab her shoulder, keeping her there with him. “I can’t let you get hurt again. The team needs you alive and functioning.” He wouldn’t say what he was really thinking, that he was the one that truly needed her alive. She’d argue, he’d fight back. He’d get a little too worked up for them to be just friends.

But for now, we’d watch them steal glances at each other over drinks, comfortable from the alcohol, judgement a little off, dancing around each other.

This was the way it had always been.

They were never just friends. They couldn’t be. They didn’t know how.


End file.
